Lately, smart-phones have become popular among users of communications devices. A smart-phone has convenient features that enable a user to perform in a variety of locations many activities, such as watching movies, listening to songs, web-browsing, and checking e-mails. However, a smart phone may generate a large amount of data traffic, which is about ten times greater than that of a phone with typical features. Particularly, wireless data traffic in mobile communication networks has dramatically increased after the introduction of smart-phones. Mobile communication service providers constantly search for new ways to reduce amounts of data traffic in a mobile communication network.
In general, a smart-phone may be in an “Always-on” state: the smart-phone is always connected to a corresponding mobile communication network (such as a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) network, a global system for mobile communication (GSM), and a long term evolution (LIE) advanced network). Since the smart-phone is in an Always-on state, the smart-phone may receive messages from other parties in a mobile communication network. A push message may be one of several types of messages delivered to a user's smart-phone or other wireless communication device (i.e., “user equipment”) in an Always-on state. The push message may inform a user of new e-mails or updated news. The push message may be created and transmitted from a push notification server. For example, when a certain type of data designated by a user is updated, the push notification server may create a push message and transmit the push message to the corresponding user equipment. Since a push message is frequently generated and transmitted to the user equipment through a mobile communication network, the push message may be a source that increases an amount of data traffic in the mobile communication network.